


Dress Blues

by Tiofrean



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Uniform Kink, and i mean very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: When Jack comes back home still wearing his dress blues, Daniel's brain gets scrambled. And then they bothscrambleeach other.





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! First work in this fandom, so I hope you'll enjoy it! Leave me a comment, as I'm always open to suggestions.

Daniel checked his watch for the upteenth time this evening. Jack was supposed to be home a long time ago and he was feeling awfully lonely. But Jack had told him he would stop at the base for a moment to drop off some documents, before returning home from the Washington trip. Why the people wanted him there Daniel could understand perfectly, but why Jack had to take the full-length trip was honestly beyond him. It was supposed to be their weekend, and so far, the Friday evening blew off like the leaves outside Jack’s house with Daniel listening to them. Well, they still had the whole Saturday and Sunday, provided that Jack would actually appear at last.

He was sprawled on Jack’s couch, having commandeered it as soon as he had stepped through the threshold of Jack's house. He was absentmindedly switching through channels, smiling to himself when he encountered a sports channel with a hockey game on. It reminded him of Jack and their evenings together where they would quarrel over what to watch. Daniel would try to switch back to history channel and Jack would pout like a five year old until he switched it back again. But in the end they would enjoy the game till the last second, with Daniel mock-huffing in fake exasperation only until the end of the first half of the match.

A key turning in the lock dragged Daniel out of his musings and he looked in the direction of the door, anticipating Jack's usual post-flight, lagged-out self. What he got in return almost gave him a stroke - he was sure that was what happened when a human heart suddenly jumped into hyperspeed.

Jack was standing in the entrance to the living room, smiling at him with a tired smile, dressed in… dear God. Daniel swallowed, then swallowed again just to minimize the risk of choking on his own spit, his mouth watered so quickly. Jack was wearing his dress uniform, complete with the hat and Daniel could feel his brain evaporating in a haze of lust.  
“Honey, I'm home” Jack's singsong flew over Daniel's head as he sat up on the couch and just _stared._ Jack looked bloody good in dress blues and, going by his current expression, he didn't have a clue about it. Daniel looked up at him slowly, only now aware that Jack was still talking to him.

“What?” He asked and blinked, trying to get the pieces of his scrambled brain together.

“Daniel, did you hit your head or something when I was away?” Jack asked not really knowing what the hell was wrong with his archeologist. He had been away on a trip he really didn't want to take, and now that he had come back he just wanted to have a civilized evening with Daniel, not have to have him transported to the base with a suspicion of a head injury. But what was he to think if Daniel didn't say a word to him since he came back and was doing a rather idiotic impersonation of their recently deceased pet fish? He cursed under his breath and walked closer, kneeling in front of Daniel and stretching his hand to run through his boyfriend’s hair. And then Daniel made a _sound_ and Jack froze.

“Daniel?” Jack asked tentatively because _that_ had most certainly been a _moan_. He squinted at the archeologist, wondering what brought that on, but soon Daniel was speaking again, although he was far from his usual linguistic prowess.  
“What… Jack? What are you… what… why are you wearing this?” He stuttered out, gaze flying over Jack's uniform until he almost forcefully wrenched it away.  
“Jeez, my uniform, Danny, what do think? I would freeze my ass on the way here if I wasn't wearing it” Jack smirked. “Although now that I am here I may get more homey…” he let his smirk turn into a full-blown grin and started to undo the buttons of his jacket just to be stopped by Daniel's hands on his.

“No” Daniel stated, wrenching Jack's fingers away from the button. “Leave it on… please?” He looked at Jack hopefully and licked his lips, and something inside Jack's mind finally clicked into place.  
“Seriously?” He asked, more than a bit surprised. Sure, he had caught Daniel eyeing him from time to time when he had been wearing the dress blues, but he thought it was just Daniel’s customary boyfriend-checkup, he never suspected it ran so deep and strong. He raised one eyebrow and slowly stood up, all the time watching Daniel intently. The archeologist made as if to stop him and then just closed his eyes and let his head hang. Jack wouldn't have that. Certainly not now that he knew just what cracked Danny's whip. He thought quickly, trying to guess what was the best course of action. Daniel didn't care much for the rules, liked to disregard them really. An idea formed in his mind as he schooled his face into his best ‘colonel O'Neill scowl’.

“Attention!” Jack snapped and watched avidly as Daniel's head turned back up to him, eyes fiery and dark. “I said attention, airman, or do you have troubles hearing?” He growled, noting with delight that a small shiver rocked Daniel's frame. The archeologist stood up hastily and straightened up, looking down at the floor. Jack had to try very hard not to openly leer at him. Oh he was going to enjoy it very much.

“Eyes front, soldier!” Jack barked, and Daniel's eyes snapped upwards, staring at Jack with a mixture of hope and arousal. He took a step back. “Step forward!” Came the next order, and Daniel obediently followed, moving further away from the couch. It was surprising how easily he followed orders here versus when out in the field. Jack smirked and started to walk then, slowly circling around him, looking him up and down and muttering something to himself that Daniel could barely make out. The archeologist could feel his lover's gaze on him, though, and it was enough to set his body on fire. Jack made two circuits around him and came to stand in front of him again.

“This won't do. Lose the pants, airman” he snapped, and shivered at the speed with which Daniel complied. In a few quick tugs and shoves, his pants and underwear were pooling at his ankles, and Daniel tried to stand there without fidgeting. “I said pants, not your boxers. We have to work on that hearing of yours” Jack growled, although he had to admit that seeing Daniel all hot and hard in front of him was a very pleasing sight. “What should I do with you airman?” He waited a moment but when nothing came, he stepped up to Daniel, getting into his personal space, delighting in the way his breathing hitched.

“Speak!”  
“Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir” Daniel gulped in a few quick breaths, Jack proximity, _the uniform’s proximity_ was making him dizzy. He wanted to throw Jack to the ground and hump him blind, he wanted to rub himself all over the beautiful material until he stained it with his come, he wanted to… dear God, he wanted to _ruin it_ in the most perverse ways he could think of. And Jack… _fuck_ , Jack looked like a million-dollar lottery ticket right now, and _Christ_ , but did Daniel want to win that.

“Step back and sit down. We'll see if you can follow orders” Jack licked his lips, giving himself a mental shake. Daniel was already wound tighter than a string in his piano and it would do no good if he jumped him this second, no matter how much he wanted to fuck his archeologist stupid. But he had to admit that it was doing wonderful things for his arousal. Jack was never a fan of pulling ranks or of roleplay, the sole image of Daniel, though, positively vibrating with need before him, was a sight that definitely made Jack all hot and bothered.

“Eyes front” he reminded, waiting for Daniel’s beautiful blue eyes to snap back to his face. They were almost completely black by now, and Jack’s breath hitched. He removed his hat, throwing it on the couch next to where Daniel’s naked ass was planted and stepped forward, right between Daniel’s thighs, unbuttoning his jacket in the meantime. The archeologist eyed him, gaze travelling from Jack’s face to his decorations, displayed proudly on the deep blue of the uniform. He gulped so hard Jack could actually see it, before his eyes skidded lower, down along the tie to the very noticeable bulge just under his belt.  
“ _Sir?_ ” Daniel asked, and _Jesus fuck_ , but Jack had never heard this in such a dirty tone. He resisted the urge to clear his throat as he positively devoured Daniel with his eyes only.

“You know what to do” Jack said firmly, but his eyes were soft and Daniel groaned, seeing _his Jack_ flickering just under the hard mask of the colonel. He knew that if he wanted to throw it all away and lose the illusion, Jack would do it instantly. The problem was, he _didn’t_. Having Jack at his mercy, or rather being at Jack’s mercy made him realize that he had been really missing out on something huge. And the dress blues thrown into the mix were waking something primal inside of him, something that wanted to get close and personal with an item of clothing and the man inside it. Make it filthy and dirty, make it _his_.

Daniel took his hands and opened the belt, slowly, leaning forward as if he was inspecting it, before slipping it out and letting it slide to the floor. Then he used the proximity to nuzzle his face into Jack’s groin, rubbing his nose along the zipper and brushing his cheek against the hardness under the soft material. He wouldn’t have guessed it was so goddamned _soft_. It was sinful, really. It also gave Daniel a few ideas on how he could use this softness to do a pretty impressive number of unholy things.

A sharp intake of breath from above drove his attention back and he smiled a little, leaning back and looking at Jack. Jack, whose eyes were by now pitch black and lust-hazed, but had never lost their softness. He let his smile grow as he proceeded to unbutton and unzip him, sharply tugging at the trousers until they slid to mid-thigh. The underwear was next and soon, Daniel licked his lips, staring at Jack’s cock. He kissed the tip, then dragged his tongue around it, feeling the full-bodied shudder that ran through his colonel.  
“Daniel…” Jack whispered, and his name, breathed oh so softly, almost made Daniel come right there and then. He gasped, locking his eyes with Jack, as he slowly took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. Jack’s hand shot to his hair and tugged at it, fingers tangled between, provoking a small groan from Daniel. Jack cursed loudly as more of his length was swallowed, the wet heat of Daniel’s mouth turning his knees to jelly.

Daniel bobbed his head a few times, then pulled away, one nimble hand instantly wrapping around Jack’s cock, picking up where he left off. Jack watched as Daniel stared mesmerized at where a bit of precome stained his shirttails, licking his lips hungrily. _Ah_. So Daniel wanted a bit of profanity to go with his main course today. Well, Jack sure wasn’t averse to that idea, he wouldn’t need his dress uniform for another week or so. There was plenty of time to get it to the cleaners and… _Oh god…_ Daniel took this precise moment to stop his train of thoughts with a very wicked, _very_ good twist of his wrist and Jack couldn’t contain the moan that bubbled up in his throat. He looked down at Daniel, opening his eyes and having no recollection as to when he had closed them, just to be met with Daniel’s deep gaze.  
“Sir?” The archeologist husked out, and Jack was grateful he didn’t call him that while out on a mission, or he would be walking around with a permanent hard-on.  
“Shirt off” Jack grunted out, staring with satisfaction as Daniel complied, unbuttoning it in a blur of hurried hands.

Daniel got only as far as undoing all the buttons and froze with his hands mid-move when Jack shifted in front of him. He blinked, watching as the colonel lowered himself between his open thighs, kneeling on the floor before him. Daniel closed his eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again, but it did nothing to the arousal he felt. Jack, _on his knees_ , dress blues still in place, even if his pants were tangled somewhere around his thighs… it was more than Daniel could dream of. He swallowed heavily, trying to work his suddenly dry throat.  
“Jack?” He whispered, a shudder rattled through him when Jack placed both of his hands on Daniel’s thighs, splaying the fingers wide. He dragged them up to his hips, pinning him down as Jack leaned forward and slowly licked a wide stripe over his cock. Daniel jerked in place, straining against Jack’s hands as a moan escaped him.

“ _God…_ ”  
“Patience” Jack whispered, the hot puff of air washing over Daniel’s aching length, making it throb and leak. He groaned when Jack licked him again and again, tracing his tongue over every surface he could reach, before he slowly closed his mouth over the head. His tongue was still working even as he let more of Daniel’s cock slip inside, taking him halfway in and pulling back again. Daniel hissed and gasped, hands clawing at Jack’s uniform-clad forearms, nails digging in the soft material. Jack bobbed his head a few times, moving at a steady rhythm, humming and driving Daniel absolutely crazy. He moved one of his palms from Daniel’s hip and grabbed his wrist, tugging the hand forward and placing it on his own head, closing his eyes when Daniel’s fingers automatically latched at his hair, gripping it like a lifeline.

“Jack, _fuck…_ ” Daniel watched, wide-eyed, as Jack slid his lips even lower, a small moan of his own escaping him around Daniel’s length, the vibration of it leaving a path of fire down his spine. Fingers threaded securely through Jack’s short, silver hair, Daniel brought his other hand to Jack’s shoulder, running it down the rich blue material, stroking the decorations displayed on his breast, hooking the fingertips under the lapel. He still couldn’t believe how he got so lucky to have this man, the savior of the whole goddamned planet - hell, the whole _universe_ \- to be with him, much less to have him in full parade gear and on his knees, servicing him as if there was no tomorrow. Jack sucked like a pro, all soft lips and hot tongue, a hint of teeth in just the right places and slurping… _he was actually fucking slurping_ , and Daniel had a hard time stopping himself from shattering to a million pieces. He finished his journey on the uniform and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s jaw, thumb stroking gently over his cheek, feeling how it worked when he was sucked in.

And then Jack looked at him, his beautiful brown eyes almost completely black, hooded with desire and sparkling with affection, and Daniel was done for. He came with a whine, back arching off the couch, head thrown back as Jack sucked him dry. The hands on his hips never left him and were still placed there, spreading warmth through his slowly cooling body and Daniel groaned, looking down at Jack. He was just finishing licking him clean, last few swipes of that hot tongue and Jack drew back a bit, placing his cheek on Daniel’s thigh, resting it just a bit over his knee. He was hard and leaking himself, the way Daniel looked when he came always left him breathless and this time was no different. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the soft skin, turning his head just so and kissing it gently. And then the fingers Daniel still had tangled in his hair tugged and prompted him to look up.

“Come here” Daniel husked, voice scratchy. He straightened up and took Jack’s face into his warm hands, leaning in and kissing him hungrily, moaning at his own taste and trying his hardest to lick it off of Jack’s tongue. The kiss left Jack panting and gasping for air, and Daniel used the moment to sneak one hand down between them and grab Jack’s still very hard cock. He wrapped his hand around the length, setting up a slow rhythm.  
“Want to fuck me?” Daniel murmured against Jack’s lips when they broke for air, but Jack shook his head furiously, hands migrating from Daniel’s hips to his thighs, gripping them with enough strength to leave bruises.  
“Won’t last” Jack grated out, biting his lip and bucking his hips into Daniel’s fist. He was leaking so much that the slide was completely smooth by now, and Daniel just gripped him tighter and moved his hand a bit faster. “Oh god… Danny” he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, nuzzling his face into Daniel’s palm.

“Look at me, Jack” Daniel prompted, squeezing a little around the head on the upstroke. Jack groaned and opened his eyes again, zeroing on Daniel, taking in the still flushed cheeks and his parted lips. The hand on his cock set up a fast rhythm and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He came, calling out Daniel’s name, the broken cry stopped by Daniel’s lips pressing firmly to his, stealing his oxygen away. It was good, though, Jack didn’t need it anyway, not when he had his archeologist so close. He groaned and trashed in place as the pleasure ripped through him, frying his brain to little pieces. He was vaguely aware of Daniel shifting and moving, letting go of him for a moment before his arms wrapped around him again, but he was too busy floating on the happy cloud to care.

When Jack finally came to, they were both lying down on the floor in front of the sofa, Daniel on his side, smiling at him shyly.  
“Hi” he murmured and leaned down to kiss Jack. The kiss was stopped when Jack got the hang of the situation they were in and grinned like a loon. Daniel drew back and blinked at him. “What?”  
“If I knew you would give me such a ride I would have came back home like this after that conference in DC” Jack explained, chuckling. Daniel laughed.  
“I didn’t know I had a thing for you in dress blues until I saw you in that damned uniform” he admitted, softly. “Sorry for ruining it, by the way” Daniel smiled sheepishly, looking down. Jack groaned and strained his neck to see. Well damn, the front of his shirt, the tie and a better part of the jacket were splattered with his come and definitely in need of thorough cleaning.

“You’re paying for the dry-cleaners” Jack mumbled and laid back down, looking at a grinning Daniel.  
“Just that? Well, I know a very good place, they are very discreet and will give me a good discount if I go there at least two times a week” he stated, one hand creeping up Jack’s abdomen just under the shirt.  
“ _Danny!_ ” Jack breathed out, because the implication was enough to make him twitch with the prospect.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you rest, old man” Daniel snickered, but there was a happy spark in his eyes. Jack growled and hooked one leg around him, ignoring the pain shooting up his knee. Yeah, that had been a brilliantly stupid plan, to suck Daniel off with his knees on the hard floor.

“I’ll show you old” he rasped and rolled them around anyway.


End file.
